This invention relates to a connector capable of selectively connecting different types of connection objects.
JP-A-2001-188883, for example, discloses a plurality of types of connection adapters each mounted on a device of a personal computer for connecting a connection object such as a memory card. Those connection adapters include the first type connection adapter and the second type connection adapter each having a plurality of slots for selectively mounting therein different types of connection objects. In the first type connection adapter, the plurality of slots extend in parallel while overlapping each other and open to the same plane. In the second type connection adapter, the plurality of slots extend perpendicular to each other and open to the different planes. Each of the first and second type connection adapters enables selective use of the different types of connection objects in the device.
In the first type connection adapter, however, since the plurality of slots extend while overlapping each other, its dimension in a direction of the overlapping, i.e. in a thickness direction, necessarily increases. On the other hand, in the second type connection adapter, since the plurality of slots extend perpendicular to each other, its dimension in a direction perpendicular to a thickness direction necessarily increases. That is, these connection adapters each enable selective use of the different types of connection objects, but increase in size. Therefore, the device requires a large dedicated space for mounting the connection adapter and, further, it is necessary to increase the size of a connector provided in the device for connecting the connection adapter.